Summoner x Katarina - My experience with the blade of Noxus (Lemon)
by Pexar
Summary: A lone summoner wanders the streets of Noxus without food or shelter in the dead of night he is running out of options. What sort of night shall he experience and will he survive this harsh environment?


**This is my first fanfiction and will appreciate any kind of feedback.** **This is also a lemon so be warned as this Is intended for mature audiences.**

It was a cold night on the streets of Noxus. you looked up at the full moon for the hundreth time and wondered "Why am I in a place like this". Before you came here you had heard stories of the kind of place it was. But nothing could prepare you for the real thing. Around every corner there was danger, each street you walk down could be your last. Between the Thiefs, drunks and corrupt soldiers there was no-one you could trust.

You eventually set your eyes on what looks to be a halfway decent place to spend the night. "The dancing daggers inn" the sign read. 'Well that's reassuring' you thought to yourself. You could hear both drunken laughter and arguments from inside. You swallow your fear and take a step inside the Inn. Almost instantly you start regretting it. Glares come from every direction you feel yourself being sized up by everyone in that room. 'What am I doing here? I don't belong in a place like this'. You thought once again. You notice your heart rate starting to go up your head starts spinning and then... darkness.

You wake up to an ugly face peering down at you. You shoot up, "wait what where" you start trying to form a sentence to no avail. "hmmmph, you fainted lad, fell straight down to the ground. This here is my Inn now you can either book a room, buy a drink or fuck off". "yes yes I'm ever so sorry I'll have a room for 1 please, could I also have some water?". He didn't look too happy about it but the Innkeeper grudgingly went off to get a glass of water. You stood up walked over to a chair and table in the corner tool a seat and analysed the room. You were by far the smallest in here standing at only 5'7 a respectable height for an 18 year old even still every man in the room was at least 6 foot. 'Noxians have sure got it easy'. Every face was the same an ugly scarred face attached to a ugly scarred body. You further scanned the room until you spotted someone. A crimson beauty sat in the corner of the Inn. Bright green eyes like a cat, long red hair as bright as fire and the long muscular legs and arms of a gymnast. She had her boots on the table with her legs clad in tight leather crossed over them. I noticed something else. No one else in the room dared look at her as they did at me as I entered the Inn. She suddenly caught my gaze and I hurriedly turned away. She stood up and started to walk over. 'Oh God what have I done, I have to get out of here' I quickly stood up and turned and walked straight into a group of men playing poker. SMASH! The table went flying as well as the men's poker chips drinks and money. Furious the men glared at me with bunches fists. I knew these kind of people they didn't solve things with words. So I punched the closest man who was blocking the way to the exit in the guts and ran for my life. I sprung out the Inn door my pursuers slowly gaining on me. My God why did I have to be so tired, I could easily outrun these thugs on a good day. THUD THUD THUD I could hear the boots still getting closer to me I was going to get caught no doubt about it. I began saying my prayers when an arm grabbed my collar and pulled me round a corner with such force that I did a sort of clumsy somersault and landed promptly on my ass. I looked up and it was none other than the Crimson beauty I had seen no less than 3 minutes ago in the bar. She put a finger to her lips to indicate me to be quiet. Then slid out of the alleyway. I heard the slicing of blades and some quick yells. I huddled in the corner petrified of what would happen next. She came back round the corner with an evil grin on her face. 'Could she actually have enjoyed that' I wondered. "So, uhhh I guess I should say" She slapped me across the face. I never thought a simple slap could hurt so much. "Don't ever stare at me with lustful eyes again you pervert, You look at me like you did in the Inn without permission again and I will personally cut off your duck,understand?" I quickly nodded. " Good, Now about those 3 I don't suppose you were very happy about them chasing you about in the middle of the night. "No are you kidding I was" "Did I say you could speak" she snapped "In Noxus we believe in repaying our favours, you will come with me and do exactly as I say" I began to protest before she held a blade up to my throat and whispered in my ear "Don't make me repeat myself hun"

And so I walked off into the rainy night on the street of Noxus with this Mysterious yet deadly female. We walked in silence for about 5 minutes until I realised we stood outside the very Inn I ran from. "In here, you will come up to my room and I am going to fuck you til you can't stand" she stated."W w what " I managed to stutter out. "You heard me" she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. 'God she was strong' She boldly declared across the Inn " This one is with me,understood?' the barkeeper simply nodded as Katarina led me up the stairs and pushed me through the door and onto her bed. I was utterly speechless, 'what was this women' I finally managed to get some words out " Why, why me why are you doing this with me out of all the guys downstairs and on Noxus" She again glared at me. "Why you? To put it simply I enjoy dominating men and as men come your as pathetic as they get, what are you like 5'7? you dont have an ounce of muscle on you and look like youre going to piss yourself everytime I speak" she hesitates " Youre also pretty cute though and I do like how adorably vulnerable you are"

I blushed and looked away from her. "You see" she smiled and leant close "Tonight I am the predator and you are my prey, so be a good little boy and try to enjoy yourself a little huh?"

I knew I was in for a rough night. I looked at her gorgeous green eyes one last time as they filled with lust and then. She pounced on me. Straddling me with her muscular legs she grabbed my face between her soft yet strong fingers and attacked my mouth with her tounge. She viciously explored my mouth sucking on my tounge and carelessly sharing spit. I had never felt so powerless in my life. Not that I was complaining. Here I was at the age of 18 with a stunning at least 23 year old Noxian beauty. finally she lessened her grip on me allowing me to catch my breath and grinned at my surprised expression. "My God youre adorable"she said . Again I blushed, this seemed to trigger some deep animal instinct within her as she began to furiously remove my clothes from my body. She kissed and sucked on my chest as she ripped of my shirt slowly going down to my belly button and then to my pants. She then began sliding down my trousers and then my pants all the while pinning my chest down with her iron grip so I could not move. She revealed my fully errect penis and greedily looked at it" For tonight I own this and every part of you".She stated. I didn't argue with that. She teased me slowly licking the tip of my dick and sucking the edges I started groaning "Please don't tease me I begged" She suprisingly complied as she began to give me the best feeling I've ever experienced as she inserted my whole dick into her throat slowly sucking it. My dick throbbed in her mouth as she began to speed up I couldn't take it any longer I was going to cum. Then suddenly she stopped as suddenly as she had started "Please, don't stop"I was practically crying for her to finish at this point

"Oh don't worry, all in good time my cute little pet but I still want to have some fun with you yet" She winked at me as she slowly slid up my body until she was positioned directly above me. " Tell me summoner, Do you like my tits, I wonder would you like to play with them?" I nodded furiously "Well then since you've been such a good boy so far, I'll allow it" she slowly undid her leather crop jacket followed by her undershirt exposing the largest softest roundest pair of tits I'd ever seen. "They're perfect" "Katarina" "eh" I said "My name is katarina call me that" "Sure thing Kat" I grinned as she shoved her cleavage into my face and smothered me I began to kiss and lick the bountiful treasure now displayed right in front on my face. My God they were the best. I protested as she brought them away. "Not so fast summoner don't forget whoa the predator here" and with that she again tightened her grip on me with her legs as she did this she expertly slid off her leather leggings exposing her smooth Long legs as she wrapped them around me now wearing nothing but her black knickers. She rested her cleavage on my chest as she held my face in my hand rubbing my wet dick with her panties I was losing control. " and now summoned for the finale" she removed her panties exposing a clean shaved pussy she positioned herself above me and with ease slid my dick into her pussy and took one last long suck on my neck and then began to go down on me I was being ridden like a fairground ride first slow and controlled the next moment I could barely keep up she was in total control of me and my body she held my face in her tits once again as she smothered me for the countless time that evening and finally in an erruption of pleasure we both came simultaneously inside of each other. She looked at me exhausted. 'so she is human' I thought to myself she then rolled next to me in bed arms around me and cradeled me like a small child until I fell asleep.

The next morning came and there was no sign of katarina just an open window letting in the morning air with a dagger attaching a note to it.

 **Ok that's all for now I hope you all enjoyed this first attempt at a lemon and please please give me some feedback on this as well as future ideas.** **Til next time this is pexar signing off**


End file.
